suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Emptylord/Champions/A
to }} Aatrox lore describes him as a warrior that can bring about a second wind in his allies, filling them with such rage that they can overcome certain defeat - and even death. is an example of one such occasion. When first teased, many believed Aatrox would be an AD-orientated support (either a duo-lane support or a utility tank/fighter similar to Maokai) - myself included. Imagine the disappointment when his kit was revealed. The... schizophrenia between his lore and his kit even extend to his appearance and name: with his name coming from the latin word, "Atrox", meaning "savage" and "cruel"; while his model features wings explicitly designed to resemble banners (i.e. to reflect a commander). That said, the kit and his quotes mesh together quite nicely...|Emptylord}} *General **New lore to reflect his love of killing and the peace he finds in blood. *** 's lore and no longer reference Aatrox. **Wings updated to resemble a demon's wings, and to less resemble banners. **Quote, "Tryndamere, my greatest creation", is no longer triggered. **Unused quote, "This one's rage will shape the world", is now triggered upon first meeting any champion that utilizes Rage, Fury or Ferocity. * **Radius of damage area and epicentre increased. **Base damage increased to 90 / 135 / 190 / 225 / 270 from 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250. **Cooldown reduced to 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 from 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12. **Animation updated to look more like flight. * ** Aatrox drains blood from surrounding enemies, dealing 75 / 175 / 275 physical damage to surrounding enemies and storing the damage dealt in his Blood Well. For the next 12 seconds, Aatrox gains size, 175 attack range and increasing his Blood Well's maximum capacity by 20% per enemy champion struck and doubling the attack speed granted. Ahri Remove Auto-Targeting= * **No longer automatically select targets. ** Ahri will now hurl a Fox-Fire on each of her next 3 basic attacks. The damage dealt by Fox-Fire will apply spell effects. **Damage penalty versus previously damaged enemies removed - i.e. full damage each time. * **Each cast will now reset Ahri's attack timer. |-| Change Priority= * **Fox-Fires no longer prioritize champions. **New target priority: ***Charmed enemies within 750 units. ***Nearest enemy within 550 units. **''Fox-Fires will switch target if an enemy becomes charmed while en route.'' **Range is now calculated from edge-to-edge instead of centre-to-centre. **Fox-Fires will return to Ahri if the target dies or Ahri loses sight of them. This allows them to select new targets. * **Now grants sight of the charmed enemy. ** Unlike other blinding effects, Charmed enemies will have a pink, hazy screen instead of a blackened screen. Akali * **Triggering the mark now converts all the damage of the attack into magic damage. ***This change effectively adds magic damage but removes physical damage. * **Physical damage changed to from 30 / 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 . **Now applies , dealing 6% bonus magic damage. ***At ~600 AP, Crescent Slash will deal bonus magic damage (100%). * **No longer deals ability damage (previous 100 / 175 / 250 magic damage). **Now applies one basic attack ( plus on hit effects). ***''The attack can be converted into magic damage if the target holds the Mark of the Assassin.'' *** Akali dashes through the shadows to quickly attack the target enemy and gain 20 % attack speed for 6 seconds. This attack cannot be dodged, blocked nor critically strike, but will apply on-hit effects. Alistar * ** No longer deals half-damage to champions. ** AP ratio removed. ** Now scales with . ** New area-of-effect particles, perhaps similar to . * ** Now winds affected targets once they land — a 75% slow that decays over 1 second — instead of stunning them for 0.5 seconds. The debuff is named as it applied by two of Alistar's abilities. * ** Alistar will now continue forward units after hitting his target, in a similar fashion to . ** Now winds affected targets once they land — a 75% slow that decays over 1 second — instead of rooting them for 1 second. * ** Each time a nearby enemy unit dies, Alistar gains a stack of Triumphant (stacking up to 5 times). If a nearby enemy champion dies, Alistar instantly gains 5 stacks. Activating Triumphant Roar consumes all Triumphant stacks. ** Alistar lets out a triumphant roar, healing himself by 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 and nearby allies by 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 . The amount that his allies are healed by is modified by 20% and the cooldown of the next Triumphant Roar is reduced by 2 seconds for every stack of Triumphant consumed in activation. * ** Alistar breaks free of all crowd control effects. For the next 7 seconds, he gains 50 / 60 / 70 % damage reduction and the ability to intercept all projectiles (redirecting the damage to himself). ***No longer grants AD. ***Now grants the ability to intercept projectiles, as with . Amumu * **No longer disarms enemies hit. **Now blinds enemies hit, as per the reworked effect above. Anivia * ** Can now be reactivated to melt the wall. * ** Cooldown adjusted to 6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 seconds from 5 seconds at every rank. ** No longer deals double damage to enemies marked with Chill. ** Snap Freeze deals 1% bonus damage for every 1% that's the target's movement speed is reduced, and 100% bonus damage to immobilized enemies. Annie Azir * **Sun Discs now deal magical damage instead of physical damage, and will benefit from Azir's magic penetration. **Now benefits from the bonus attack speed earned from . * **Azir now passively gains 20% bonus attack speed. ** Azir and his Sun Discs benefit from 20% bonus attack speed plus 1.25% for every 1% of his cooldown reduction. * / ** While no soldiers are on the field, the icons of these abilities will be tinted red if Azir lacks the mana to cast both Arise! and the respective ability. * **Mana cost rescaled to 40 / 30 / 20 / 10 / 0 from 40 at all ranks. ** Soldiers will spawn with a shield that intercepts the first hostile, champion-sourced projectile that is capable of hitting minions (i.e. doesn't affect Essence Flux or Ace in the Hole). The intercepted projectile is only destroyed if the projectile is only capable of hitting a single target (e.g. Dark Binding but not Grasping Vines), but striking a solider will still count for damage-penalty (e.g. Trueshot Barrage) or limited-target purposes (e.g. Light Binding). * **No longer grants Azir a shield. * **The charge now begins further behind Azir than it currently does - potentially the same distance that it charges forward, a la Thresh. **Enemies hit during the charge are carried to the maximum range before being knocked off - with the knockback being relative to the cast direction, not the direction that the enemy was dashing in.